O-Tornadus
The O-Tornadus is a tiny little Bloon that guards Odd Music. Each O-Tornadus only has 14 to 48 HP, but there are LOTS of them. Additionally, they orbit Odd Music at extremely high speeds, making them hard to hit. They also have a few abilities. Abilities *Odd Shield (passive): Deals 0.05HP damage to any tower it hits, and increases Odd Music's AD by 0.0025. Is deactivated if it moves away from Odd Music. *Odd Regen (passive): O-Tornadi regenerate 0.05HP a second (1HP every 20 seconds). O-Tornadi resurrected by Fallen Bretheren will have this effect tripled until 15 seconds after their resurrection. *Pellet Spam: Fires a tiny orange pellet at a tower, dealing 0.5HP damage. *Odd Heal: Heals Odd Music by 20% of the amount of health the O-Tornadus that is using it has left. *Oddball: Up to 100 O-Tornadi will ball up, and roll into a tower. This deals 10HP damage and pierces infinite towers, and can hit the same tower multiple times in one roll. After this reaches the edge of the screen, the O-Tornadi will fly back and deal 0.25HP collision damage to any tower they touch. *Odd Merge: Two O-Tornadi will merge into a larger O-Tornadi, with triple health, double damage, and 40% larger size. The merge can go all the way up to x8 (3 merges!) *Magnet Ritual: Performs a ritual, attracting all towers to Odd Music and then flinging them away. Towers stop at the edge of the screen. (Heavier towers don't get flung as far.) Odd Music's AD is multiplied by x2.5 while this is active. Requires HA to be on the battlefield. Requires at least 250 O-Tornadi at once for one effect. Effects increased by 1% for every 5 additional O-Tornadi. *Illuminati Ritual: Performs a ritual, causing 5 towers to become Illuminati (see Odd Music's Illuminati Blast). Requires R.R. to be on the battlefield. Requires at least 250 O-Tornadi at once for one effect. Effects increased by 1% for every 5 additional O-Tornadi. *Infest Ritual: Performs a ritual, infesting a random tower with termites for 15 seconds every 2 seconds. Infests 10 towers per ritual. Requires Termite to be on the battlefield. Requires at least 250 O-Tornadi at once for one effect. Effects increased by 1% for every additional 5 O-Tornadi. *Swarm: Causes 70% to 90% of O-Tornadi to leave Odd Music and swarm a tower. The O-Tornadi will swarm a tower until it takes 100HP damage from the swarm alone, or it is destroyed, whichever is first. Odd Shield's damage ability remains active. *Invasion: Like swarm, but invades a structure instead of swarming a tower. This has identical functionality, aside from the fact that the O-Tornadi will actually enter the structure, preventing them from being attacked. This also disables the attacked structure for 20 to 30 seconds, with an additional 0.15% stun increase for every participating O-Tornadus. Odd Shield's damage ability remains active. *Fallen Brethren: Performs a ritual, reviving popped O-Tornadi. One popped O-Tornadus is revived for every two O-Tornadi participating in the ritual. O-Tornadi will attempt to resurrect their spawn-mates (they always spawn in groups) first. Uncommon. Dominant O-Tornadi The Dominant O-Tornadus is a more powerful version of the O-Tornadus. An O-Tornadus has a 0.5% chance of being dominant upon spawning. Dominant O-Tornadi have 260 to 476 HP, and 0.5AD. Dominant O-Tornadi are also followed by their spawn-mates (Dominant O-Tornadis' spawnmates will chase the Dominant O-Tornadi, and sometimes will orbit the Dominant O-Tornadi). Dominant O-Tornadi abilities are much more powerful. *Odd Shield (passive): Deals 0.25HP damage to any tower it hits, and increases Odd Music's AD by 0.015. Is deactivated if it moves away from Odd Music. *Odd Regen (passive): Dominant O-Tornadi regenerate 0.15HP a second (1HP every 62/3 seconds). Dominant O-Tornadi resurrected by Fallen Bretheren will have this effect quadrupled until 15 seconds after their resurrection. *Pellet Spam: Fires six tiny blue pellets at a tower, dealing 1HP damage each. *Odd Heal: Heals Odd Music by 25% of the amount of health the Dominant O-Tornadus that is using it has left. *Oddball: For every Dominant O-Tornadi participating in the Oddball attack, damage is increased by 20%. Dominant O-Tornadi deal 1HP damage while flying back. *Odd Merge: Two Dominant O-Tornadi will merge into a larger Dominant O-Tornadi, with quadruple health, x2.5 damage, and 45% larger size. The merge can go all the way up to x8 (3 merges!) *Magnet Ritual: For this ability, one Dominant O-Tornadus is worth 10 normal O-Tornadi. *Illuminati Ritual: For this ability, one Dominant O-Tornadus is worth 10 normal O-Tornadi. *Infest Ritual: For this ability, one Dominant O-Tornadus is worth 10 normal O-Tornadi. *Swarm: Dominant O-Tornadi can leave to swarm, but they have increased collision damage. *Invasion: Dominant O-Tornadi increase the stun by 1.25% each. *Fallen Brethren: One Dominant O-Tornadi can resurrect 2 O-Tornadi, rather than 2 being required to resurrect one. Trivia *O-Tornadi tend to use the same attacks at once, thus resulting in the attacks apparently being spammed. *It takes 400 O-Tornadi to increase Odd Music's AD by one. *For the rituals, "additional O-Tornadi" refers to any additional O-Tornadi that join the ritual. So, in other words, all O-Tornadi performing the ritual minus 250. *Rather than staying around Odd Music's core when it is about to explode, the O-Tornadi will visually fly away and off-screen. They do not deal collision damage to towers while doing this. The reason they do this is because they're smarter than they look, and they don't want to get blown up. *The O-Tornadus is a Pink Bloon edit. *Dominant O-Tornadi are a little bit bigger than normal O-Tornadi. *The O-Tornadus will orbit Odd Music in a 3-D manner, so O-Tornadi will orbit through Odd Music, and they go both under and over. *Dominant O-Tornadi require double the effort to resurrect. *After O-Tornadi have resurrected all of their spawn-mates, they will attempt to resurrect all Dominant O-Tornadi. **This is more proof that O-Tornadi are very smart, as they are able to recognize their spawn-mates. I am Bramblewhisker The EXE 14:03, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Bloons With AD